True Friends
by I-am-Bex
Summary: Harry finds his true friends when he is stabbed in the back and abandoned by the two that were like siblings to him. Hermione/Ron bashing. its Harry/Ginny pairing and it is going to stay that way. if you don't like it that way, sorry, because i do like it that way


**I had inspiration for this out of the blue…so I guess Happy New Year! This is your present from me! **

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was angry. He was furious. He stood next to the great oak by the great lake and was launching rocks as far as he could, which was considerably far, almost to the other side. He knew people were watching him, but he didn't care. He didn't care much about anything at the moment.

He could not believe his 'best friends'! He was so flabbergasted! He didn't want to be in the triwizard tournament! He wanted a normal year, which I guess is an impossibility. He didn't care about eternal glory, or fame, he wanted to be invisible. He wondered though. Would he have even become friends with Ron and Hermione if he hadn't been famous? He didn't find it likely that he would have been friends with Ron if he hadn't been famous. The twins would, he had no doubt, nor did he doubt Ginny's friendship. But he wasn't so sure about Hermione. He had thought she was like a sister. But would a sister so easily stab you in the back. Would a best friend so happily and genuinely believe that all you want is glory fame and money for yourself? He sat on the ground, leaned his back against the tree, and covered his face with his hands. He didn't understand it! He had always been faithful to them! Even when Hermione wasn't his best friend and sister, he had saved her from a troll! When Draco ragged on the Weasley's, particularly Molly Weasley, his honorary mum, he stood up for them! He fought everybody that dared try to hurt his friends! Yet as soon as something went wrong and they didn't like it, he no longer had best friends to have his back. He felt more alone than he ever had before, because now, he knew what it felt like to have friends...or so he thought.

He thought back to the argument they had had on the main staircase.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Ron, what is your problem!" Harry called after his best friend.

"My problem? Hmmmm, let's think. Who lied to my face? who fooled the age line and didn't tell me? Who is so selfish as to want even more fame and glory, that they can't share it with the rest of us?!"

"I didn't do it Ron! You know that! I didn't want to be in the tournament! I want a normal year! I don't want to face Voldemort! I would give anything, fame, fortune, glory, anything to have my Mum and Dad alive! I hate the fame! People staring at you all of the time! People whispering about you! I HATE IT! You want eternal glory? Take it! You want fame? Fine! I don't! I would give anything to be invisible! To just be a normal student going to school, taking tests and learning magic!"

"Don't try to fool us Harry! You've always had a big head!" Hermione yelled.

"When? Because I have known him as long as the two of you, and I never witnessed his arrogance!" Neville defended, coming up on his side after hearing the argument.

"Come on you bumbling idiot! If you haven't seen it your blind!" Ron yelled.

"There are two people here that I see as being bumbling idiots, none of which are Neville! I am ashamed to say that one of them is my fit of a brother!" Ginny also yelled, coming up in his other side.

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Because the five of us can see clearly what you two chose to cloud and warp to your own sick tales!" Luna stated, coming up I stand next to Ginny.

"Neville, Ginny, Fred, Luna, and I are not blinded by petty jealousy. We saw that Harry was confused and reluctant when his name was called. He tried to hide so he didn't have to go up there. He didn't try to enter, someone else did for him!" George said, both twins standing behind Harry.

"The five of you are just blinded by his fame and can't see clearly!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't think its the five of us that is blinded by his fame sweetie, no, I can assure you of that." Fred stated coldly.

Ron and Hermione huffed and stormed off.

**END!**

He had found out who his true friends are. And he was sad to find out his sister was not among them, nor his best mate and second friend. His quidditch team always had his back, and they were like siblings to him. The always made sure he was safe, and he greatly appreciated it. Neville had always been a friend, though he hadn't been as close to him as to Ron, unfortunately, but that would change. He only had one friend in Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, and she became part of their group. Ginny easily fit into the crew. And soon three people from the foreign schools joined as well. Fleur and Gabrielle, and Krum, easily fit into the role of big sister, little sister, and awesome older brother. One other person became a younger sister, and her name was Nora Lillian Reese Reynolds.

**FLASHBACK!**

Nora is a first year Gryffindor, who never was able to find friends. She was picked on a lot by the kids in her class, in other houses, and in grades above her. That is, until Harry, walking down a hall at the right time, found several students jeering at a little girl who was curled into a ball, crying. "What's going on here?" He called out, running towards the group. The students looked startled and scattered, leaving this tiny girl in a corner, balling her eyes out. "Hey, Nora right? Are you alright?" She didn't make any notice that she heard him. "Come here" Harry picked her up bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and balled into his shirt. When he got back to the common room, no one was there. Everyone was in bed, seeing as it was eleven o'clock. She was still balling, so he just sat on a couch, and held her on his lap. This was after their trio's fight. Ron came down the stairs. "What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"I found Nora, a first year Gryffindor in the hall, being picked on by a bunch of other kids. I brought her back here, but she is still upset, so I'm sitting with her."

"Of course you are. Noble potter can't mind his own business."

"Ron, I was helping a little girl in need"

"Whatever, you were just trying to convince everyone that you are too nice and good to ever enter yourself where yourself where you don't belong"

"Shut up Ronald, Harry is a better man than you will ever be" Ginny stated, coming down the girl's dormitory stairs. Ron huffed and stormed back up to the boy's dormitory. Ginny sat down on the couch next to Harry. "Whose this little cutie Harry?"

"Nora, a first year Gryffindor"

"What's wrong with her?"

"People were picking on her to the extent where she curled up in a ball and was crying. I asked what was going on and everyone scatter, so I picked her up and brought her back here"

"Are you ok sweetie?" Ginny asked Nora, but she had already fallen asleep in Harry's arms. "I'll take her up to her dorm." So she picked Nora up, and carried up to the dorms, and Harry brought himself up to the boy's dorms to get some much needed sleep.

**END!**

The group of thirteen (Harry, Ginny, Neville, Nora, Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle, Krum, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, and George) sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the doors at every meal, no body talking to them, but they didn't care. It didn't even bother Harry when Draco was wearing his "Potter Sticks" badge. What did bug him was when Ron did too. The first task quickly approached, and as soon as it was over, Ron and Hermione came and walked up to their group. "Harry, can we talk to you?"

"You can say whatever you want to me in front of these guys."

"We want to ask your forgiveness. We were wrong. We know you wouldn't want to die just for fame."

"Took that long did it? Did you guys ever consider that I am already famous, and I hate it? Sorry, but no, you are not part of my group of friends anymore. I found my true friends. Ones that don't stab me in the back and ones who aren't idiots" they stormed off yet again, but Harry didn't care anymore.

**The next chapter will be the Yule Ball I think…please tell me what you think!**


End file.
